Whole Again: An Axel One Shot
by MoonDance246
Summary: AxelxOC. A little one shot I wrote cause I really like him!


.com/watch?v=NIMTjEHx2i4

Listen to this while you read it's Stop and Stare by One Rebuplic and I wrote this while I read it.

Axel stormed the vacant hallways of Castle Oblivion. The familiar pain of loneliness tore at his chest—at the new muscle inside rib cage, never ceasing to beat.

"_Axel!" At his name, Axel turned looking at the cheery girl running up to him. Her long black hair swayed as she ran, the streaks of aqua illuminating the rest of her hair._

"_What have you done now Kaoxi? Don't tell me you blew something up again. Saix was furious last time!" Kaoxi's emerald eyes lit up as she began laughing. _

"_No no don't worry I didn't. But you should have seen it! I was on a mission with Demyx, and a HUGE army of heartless came along! And then Demyx was like, "Oh my god someone save me!" and I went...how can I describe it...Oh! I was like a supernova! And I took out all the heartless in one move! It was so cool! You should have seen Demyx's face!" Kaoxi made an attempt at an imitation forcing Axel to laugh. "Anyway Xemnas *cough Mansex cough* wants you and I to go on a mission and to see him as soon as possible so I'll meet you there!" She quickly teleported out of the room leaving Axel to follow her._

Number 14. Pushing the door open to her room Axel studied it. Pictures of the two were everywhere and all her belongings were exactly how she left them. A slight gleam out of the corner of his eye caught Axel's attention to her desk. He slowly sat down on her bed and picked up the long gold chain attached to a locket. His finger caressed the white diamond shaped heart of the front before opening the locket. A tear softly rolled down his cheek at the picture and caption.

"You always wanted to know what was in there. I told you, it's what I keep most dear to me." Axel's head shot up at the sound of Kaoxi's voice. He frantically searched around the room, but she was nowhere to be found. He sighed, sauntering back to his own room to take a good look at it.

"_Axel?" Kaoxi asked. She and Axel were sitting on his bed, her on the front and him leaning against the wall. _

"_What is it?" Axel replied, looking over to where she was sitting._

"_How much of your emotions do you remember?" By now she started fidgeting, something unusual for Kaoxi._

"_Enough. Why? Do you?" Axel got up and sat directly beside Kaoxi and looked at her._

"_I...I love you. And I don't know if you can feel the same." Strong arms wrapped around Kaoxi's waist and before she knew it, Axel's lips were on hers._

"_Of what I do know, I love you too. Got it memorized?" Axel murmured, his forehead pressing against hers._

"_Are you sure about that?" Axel nodded slightly and then quirked his brow. "My actual name is Aiko. I'm not a nobody Axel. I have a heart." _

Lying on the floor staring up at his ceiling. Axel wouldn't—couldn't do anything else. His tears were beginning to dry, his fire dying out.

"Oh come on Axel! Stop moping! There are tons of things you could do right now! Take a walk in Twilight Town or something, get some fresh air." Again, her voice. Axel jumped up, his heart flying out of his chest at the sight of Kaoxi just outside his door smiling at him. He sprinted to her, his arms waiting to hold her again.

"Kaoxi!" He yelled. Just as soon as she was there, she vanished, leaving Axel abandoned in the main room. His knees collided with the floor, his hands clutching at his chest, flames all around him.

"_Good morning Axel!" Kaoxi greeted, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. Axel immediately embraced her tightly, his hands tickling her hips and his face buried into her neck. "Why do you do that? I mean, I like it, but are you inhaling my scent or something?" Axel chuckled._

"_Nah. In case I ever lose you, I always want to remember you, so I try to make the time we have together memorable. And then I hug you tight so that I don't lose you. Got it memorized?" Kaoxi laughed and ruffled Axel's hair, making him pout. _

"_Haha. Don't worry Axel. As long as you're here, you'll never lose me." _

He wished it was true. He was standing on top of sunset hill, looking into the ever flowing colours in the sky. Kaoxi said she loved them. Axel took a few steps, coming to the edge of the hill. Staring down all he could he was the city. He held his breath. If he could do it once, he could make the sacrifice again. If only it wasn't so hard. His foot inched forward, the dirt crumbling under his shoes. He'd be free soon.

"STOP! Axel why are you doing this?" His fists were shaking, his teeth clenched. He turned around and faced the horrors of his imagination again.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS! I CAN'T LIVE WITH THIS!" He yelled. In no time he was in front of his made up Kaoxi, salty tears streaming down his face. "I can't live because of this." He whispered, bringing his hand to her tear stained face to prove she was just another hallucination.

"_Axel! No!" Kaoxi screamed seeing him start to fade away. She ran to his body, grabbing the darkness as it swallowed her love, beginning to swallow her too. 'I never thought I would have to do this, but the time has come.' She channelled her power into her heart, grabbing onto her locket one last time. 'Don't forget me Axel.' She thought._

_The next thing Axel saw was the walls outside Castle Oblivion, lying in his arms was Kaoxi. _

"_What happened?" Axel asked. Everything seemed different. He looked down at her faded eyes still shining up at him. _

"_Axel. Please take care of me and my heart. It's in your hands now." Kaoxi reached her hand up to Axel's chest, feeling his pulse against her fingers before fading away into darkness, only her locket remaining._

Thump. Thump. Thump. The sound of the heart in Axel's chest. The heart that did not belong to him. The heart that made him like this. Any moment now, the girl in front of him would disappear and he would be alone again. The hole inside him would grow and rip him apart until he couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't live without you. I can't live with not being able to do this." He brought his hand to her cheek, closing his eyes, moving his hand, knowing it would go through her skin and tears.

"Did I hurt you when I gave you my heart Axel?" Kaoxi asked, enclosing her hand on his pressing it into her cheek. "I'm sorry." Axel's eyes widened at the sight before him. It was exactly like before. Kaoxi's eyes looked into his soul and her touch was warm and loving. Instinctively he hugged her as tight as he could burying his face in her neck like usual. "I'm sorry Axel." Kaoxi whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too. Don't ever leave me again." Axel warned.

"Don't worry, I won't. Besides, we're connected now, through our hearts." Axel sighed contently as he felt the beating of their hearts in unison. He was whole again.


End file.
